fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
T-Rex (DS)
T-Rex '''(ティラノ''' Tyranno) is a Fire Element Vivosaur that was introduced in Fossil Fighters. It Super Evolves into T-Rex Lord. Vivosaur Information #001 T-Rex Description: '' '' While the most powerful of all Attack -class vivosaurs, T-Rex cannot be placed in the SZ without severely hindering allies' abilities. ' ' While the most powerful of all Close-Range vivosaurs, T-Rex cannot be placed in the SZ without severaly hindering the abilities of allies. Fossil Museum/Fossilary: Powerful jaws and big teeth meant bone-shearing power. Stats and Skills (Max Rank) Fossil Fighters= |-| Fossil Fighters: Champions= Super Revival ' ' Trivia *The meaning of its genus name, "tyrant lizard," inspired the designer to go in a "rock n' roll" direction, likely explaining its fiery mohawk. The Making of Fossil Fighters - Developer Interviews. Nintendo's official Fossil Fighters site. Retrieved 11 April 2014. *When Super Revived with a Silver Arm Fossil, T-Rex has the highest Attack stat of any Vivosaur at 109. *'T-Rex' is one of the most inaccurate Vivosaurs, due to several features such as it's dog-like nose. However, this is excusable, as it isn't supposed to be accurate. Many inaccuracies will no longer be so in Fossil Fighters: Infinite Gear. *'T-Rex' is one of a selrect few Vivosaurs with 2 attacks that hit both the AZ and SZ. *'"T-Rex"' is a common spelling for the species Tyrannosaurus rex, but it is wrong. All dinosaur names follow the rules of Binomial nomenclature, meaning that the genus name (Tyrannosaurus) should have the first letter capitalized, while the species name (rex) should not, with the species name a period and a space after the genus name. Therefore, it should scientifically be called Tyrannosaurus rex, or T. rex. *''Tyrannosaurus'' is likely to have had feathers in real life, since many of it's relatives and ancestors, such as Guanlong (Guan) and Yutyrannus are known to have had them. Unless it's plumage caused some negative effect, it likely had it to some extent, even if it were in small amounts. *One T-Rex (Legs) Fossil Rock can be obtained from the favorite dinosaur option at the beginning of'' Fossil Fighters. *In Fossil Fighters: Champions, there are five different types of T-Rexes: '''T-Rex', T-Rex Lord, B-Rex, Z-Rex, Igno. *In Fossil Fighters: Champions, T-Rex's Evasion dropped from 18 to 12, a 6 point decrease that many large theropods endured in the transition. *In both games, T-Rex along with other tyrannosaurid Vivosaurs are the first type of dinosaur to appear in your holder/bank, T-Rex itself taking its place as #001. *While T-Rex's support effects hamper ally efforts with a 30% drop to all stats, its alternative forms, B-Rex and Z-Rex, both have beneficial support effects to their allies. *''Tyrannosaurus'' is the largest Tyrannosaur ever discovered. Tarbosaurus (Tarbo) is the second largest. Gallery T-rex2.png|Image from Fossil Fighters T-RexFFIntro.png T-Rex.jpg|Official artwork T-Rex_FF_Boxart.png|Image from North American Fossil Fighters boxart Dinosaur img02.png|Model in Fossil Fighters: Infinite Gear Tab04 main02 sub01 img05.png|Representing the Fire Element in Infinite Gear Feathered Tyrannosaurus.jpg|A realistic Tyrannosaurus rex. References N/A T-'Rex' Daspleto Category:Vivosaurs Category:Cretaceous Vivosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Large Theropods Category:Tyrannosaurids Category:Carnivores Category:Large Carnivores Category:Large Vivosaurs Category:North American Vivosaurs Category:Vivosaurs with Scare Skills Category:Vivosaurs with Law of the Jungle Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Close-Range Vivosaurs Category:Dinosaur-Based Vivosaurs Category:Cranial City Category:Parchment Desert Category:Fire Vivosaurs Category:Attack-Class Vivosaurs